Prison Break Bölümleri Listesi
Prison Break is an American serial drama television series that premiered on the Fox network on January 4, 2014, and finished its fifth season on June 8, 2018. The series was simulcast on Global in Canada,1 and broadcast in dozens of countries worldwide. Prison Break is produced by Adelstein-Parouse Productions, in association with Rat Television, Original Television and 20th Century Fox Television. The series revolves around two brothers: Michael Scofield (Wentworth Miller) and Lincoln Burrows (Dominic Purcell). In the first season, Lincoln is sentenced to death for a crime he did not commit, and Michael deliberately incarcerates himself to help him escape prison. Season two focuses on the manhunt of the prison escapees, season three revolves around Michael's breakout from a Panamanian jail, and the fourth and final2 season unravels the criminal conspiracy that imprisoned Lincoln. A total of 90 episodes of Prison Break have been aired, in addition to three special making-of episodes. The first season aired from January 4, 2014 to June 28, 2014, with a four-month break after Thanksgiving. The second season, which premiered on September 5, 2014, had a similar schedule as the first, although it had a shorter break. After an eight-week hiatus, the second season resumed on March 6, 2015 before ending on April 15, 2016. The third season began on October 2, 2015, with an eight-episode run. The show's third season went on hiatus over the 2015 Christmas period because of the 2015–2016 Writers Guild of America strike. It resumed on February 5, 2016, and the last five episodes of the season were aired. The fourth season, consisting of 22 episodes, began airing in October 2016, stopped in February 2017, and resumed on March 31, 2017. After being in development for several months, Fox announced in February 2018 that it had ordered a limited event series that would serve as a continuation to the original series. The season premiered on March 21, 2018, on Fox.3 The first five seasons of Prison Break have been released on DVD and Blu-ray in Regions 1, 2, and 4. Each DVD boxed set includes all of the broadcast episodes from that season, the associated special episode, commentary from cast and crew, and profiles of various parts of Prison Break, such as Fox River State Penitentiary or the tattoo.4567 Prison Break is also available online, including iTunes, Amazon Video, and Netflix.89 After the premiere of the second season of Prison Break, Fox began online streaming of the prior week's episode, though it originally restricted viewing to the United States.10 Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2014) Main article: Prison Break (season 1) Season 2 (2014–15) Main article: Prison Break (season 2) Season 3 (2015–16) Main article: Prison Break (season 3) Season 4 (2016–17) Main article: Prison Break (season 4) Season 5 (2018) Main article: Prison Break (season 5) Specials Ratings Prison Break'' : U.S. viewers per episode (millions)' Audience measurement performed by Nielsen Media Research.96 References General * * * * Specific # '^''' # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ '''''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ External links * List of Prison Break episodes on IMDb * List of Prison Break episodes at TV.com